


A Singular Why

by Bawgdan



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow has arms strong enough to carry the entire universe and Serah has room in her heart to house all of the stars that he collects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Singular Why

It was easy for Serah to become swept up in the _sweet_ kind of chaos. The kind of drama that rarely got her knees and hands dirty. She was always a bystander, gawking at the shrill passion of what looked like hundreds. Dozens upon dozens of people crammed into the bar. Their glistening eyes gazing up at Snow as if her were there new found god.....

As though he had all of their answers. They filled their hopeless glasses with his bitter words. Swallowing all of his rhetoric fat on their tongues. And when he curled, they bent around him. Cheering against his dry voice.

_And she figured out why she loved him so much._

He reached out for her hand. His eyes bigger than the sky. His lips hungry for desire and good deeds. Serah hesitated as the room watched her.

_Authenticity could never be threatened._

Love was her deliverance from loneliness and love stared down at her with the anticipation of failing _or_ winning, but **never** wanting to remain stagnant.

She took Snow's hand and he lifted her up onto the bar. Looping an arm around her waist, and they both stared out into the many shining faces like they would a setting sun.

Serah loved Snow because he mirrored all of what she thought that she could never be. She loved how big he was in presence and heart. He had enough confidence for the both of them and she found solace in that.

Even if their romance was reckless.

Snow was worth it because he filled a void.


End file.
